Not Broken
by CrossoverFiction
Summary: The bullying starts back up after the New Directions turn their backs on him after the cheating accusations in Dance With Me, and this time the affects are slightly more permanent. To aid in his recovery Kurt moves in with his aunt Billie in San Francisco, where he meets the Charmed Ones and their families. Will be Wyatt/Kurt
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Glee or Charmed!_

It had all started when Kurt had decided to become friends with a kid he'd met at the music store while looking for music for his NYADA audition. He'd been upfront with Chandler from the start, informing him that he had a boyfriend before even giving him his phone number. The two had texted each other a couple of times before starting a competition to see who could come up with the worst pickup line. Of course this would be the time his boyfriend would decide to look at his phone.

He believed Blaine when he told him he only looked at the phone because it kept going off. His boyfriend had never lied to him before, why would he start then? And while he should have come clean about who Chandler really way, and the reason for the cheesy pickup lines, he saw it as an opportunity to open Blaine's eyes to the fact that he was neglecting him. As well as the fact that there were people out there who found him attractive and wanted to be with him.

He hadn't expected Blaine to accuse him of cheating in song, in front of all their friends. He also didn't expect all their friends to side with Blaine, after all, Sam knew what was going on, had even helped him come up with some of his better pickup lines. He also hadn't expected his dad and Carol to sit him down and tell him they expected better of him, never mind asking him for his side of the story, which he then refused to offer up unless someone asked for it.

Surprisingly the only ones who did were David Karofsky and Sebastian, the latter took the information back to his the Warblers bringing Jeff, Nick, and Trent to his side. It had shocked the hell out of him when Sebastian had approached him telling him that he'd heard rumors of cheating, but then he asked to hear his side, said he didn't think Kurt was the type to cheat. He'd already told David, so why not Sebastian, what Sebastian said after the explanation is what really shocked him.

 _{Flasback}_

 _"So when did the bullying start?" Kurt stared in shock as soon as the question left the other boy's lips. None of his so called friends had noticed that he was once again having trouble with the jocks at school, and they had all sided with Blaine after the cheating accusations. His dad was barely home long enough for Kurt to bring it up. He'd rather enjoy the little time he had with his dad than spoil it with talk of bullying, never mind that it was getting worse than it ever had been. "Dave told me of his suspicions, you just confirmed it for me. Hard to hide the wincing every time you move."_

 _"It's nothing I can't handle, I mean I'm only there a few more months." Kurt tried to shrug it off, and hide the fact that he was in fact afraid for his life. "Besides, my audition for NYADA is in a couple of days, I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that."_

 _"Going to be hard to audition when you can barely move." Sebastian pointed out, but Kurt just waved him off, saying he'd power through._

 _{End Flashback}_

And he had powered through, Carmen Tibideaux giving him nothing but good reviews, but still he hadn't gotten in. He wondered briefly if Rachel did, but by the time he'd gotten his letter he'd been far away from Lima and Rachel and the New Directions.

After coming clean with Sebastian he'd formed an unlikely relationship with the Warbler, and it had been Sebastian that had led David and the rest of his friends from the Warblers into his hospital room after the bullying went too far. They had informed him that they'd bought him a plane ticket to San Francisco, and Sebastian had gotten the name of his aunt from his father, and she'd be there to pick him up from the airport. They had promised that they hadn't told his dad anything about the bullying, but that they all thought he should.

The decision was taken from him when he became septic from a cut in his thigh he'd gotten from being thrown in a dumpster. The hospital had called his dad who was on the first flight out from Washington DC. The man was furious with him for not telling him that the bullying had started again, and with Finn and the New Directions for not watching out for him, and with the school for not keeping him safe. As it was it took everything Kurt had in him to talk his dad out of storming McKinley High, telling him he just wanted to go to San Francisco and wash his hands of the New Directions and McKinley High. In the end his dad agreed, however the man did start contacting lawyers to begin the process of suing the school.

Shockingly enough the only person from McKinley who came to visit him in the hospital was Sue Sylvester, bringing him his diploma saying he had good enough grades and enough credits to graduate, and that she was sorry that he'd once again slipped through the cracks. She explained that she was the only one who knew he was in the hospital, having been served with the law suit papers. She kept asking him if he wanted her to tell his friends what had happened, but again he said no, that he just wanted a clean break from high school.

It had been a close call as his case of sepsis, he didn't remember much of his time in the hospital, but his father had told him there was a time they thought they were going to lose him. He didn't come out of it unscathed either, he was currently on a waiting list for a new kidney, his dad not being healthy enough to donate one for him, and his aunt not being a match, which meant he was on dialysis. He also ended up having to have his right leg, where the infection started, amputated above the knee, this being the hardest thing for him to accept.

He had decided to go straight to his aunts after leaving the hospital, not wanting to see the pity in Finn's eyes when he realized just how sick he really was. He'd talked his dad and Carole into telling Finn and the New Directions that he'd already moved to San Francisco, rather than that he was in the hospital, not wanting them to forgive him out of pity, there was nothing he needed to be forgiven for, not that they would ever see it that way.

It was a month after being admitted to the hospital that he was finally released, and his dad had gotten the name of a good physical therapist in San Francisco before grabbing the bags Carole had packed for the three of them and heading straight to the airport. His aunt Billie had picked him, his dad, and Carole up at the airport, and took the three of them to her home. His dad and Carole stayed to help him settle in, and flew back to Lima a few weeks later.

It had been years since he'd seen his aunt Billie, her and his mom had drifted apart after their parents and sister had been killed, which was hard to understand since she was so much like his mother. She's found him sitting up on the couch one night, and had brought him a cup of warm milk, and sat down and the two of them talked until the sun came up. She and her husband Jordan taken time off work to help him get settled in, and get to know him and his dad and Carole, and before long he was just as close to her and her husband as he was with his dad and Carole. Billie was a social worker and Jordan taught law at Stanford. The two had two little girls, Christy and Helen, who were eight and ten years old, who loved nothing more than to have him sing with them.

He'd lived with his aunt for almost a month when his dad called to say he'd gotten his netter from NYADA. He'd asked him to open it, and his dad had broken the news to him that he'd not gotten in. While he was devastate, he knew it would be harder, if not impossible, to compete with the people at NYADA with a prosthetic leg, that didn't mean he didn't want to try.

It had been his uncle who had helped him come up with a back up plan. The two had been sitting down one night talking about what he taught at Stanford, and eventually Kurt realized that law sounded interesting enough that he thought he could do that with the rest of his life. His uncle Jordan had helped him apply to Stanford, and because he was faculty was able to get his application looked at, but he was accepted on his own merits which was important to him.

1111111111111111111111111111111

Today was the day he was finally moving into his dorm room, and he grinned at Chris and Wyatt Halliwell as the two of them walked up with their parents, aunt, and uncles, cousins. Chris was his age and was actually going to be one of the boys living in his suit, the two of them already agreeing to room together, however when he'd first met the Halliwells he'd had a hard time working up the nerve to even talk to them. It was something he'd never experience before, always having something to say to people whether they were a friend or a bully. However with his new health problems and disability it made him weary of meeting new people, but Chris and Wyatt proved to be unwilling to back down and before long the three of them became really good friends.

"Kurt?" He turned when he heard his name and saw Wes and David making their way over to him, "What are you doing here?" David asked as he pulled him into a hug, before letting him go so Wes could hug him. He'd completely forgotten the two of them would be attending Stanford with him, just a year ahead of him. Wes being premed and David prelaw.

"I enrolled in the law program with my friend Chris. His brother, Wyatt, already goes here, he's a junior in the premed program." Kurt was quick to explain, wondering if they had heard about him and Blaine had broken up. He didn't have to wait long for his answer.

"We heard about the break up from Blaine, though it made a lot more sense after talking to Nick and Jeff." David said as he lifted up one of Chris's boxes from the pile the two of them had created of their things. Wyatt was going to be living off campus this year in an apartment, so his things had already been moved in, but since they were freshmen, they were told they had to live in the dorms. Though his dad had originally talked with the dean, and had gotten him permission for Kurt to have a place of his own, he'd declined in favor of living with Chris.

"Yeah, we'd been growing apart over the last couple of months, I guess it just wasn't meant to work out" He tried to hide how much he missed being with Blaine, he had truly loved the other boy and did regret hurting him, but that didn't mean he wanted to get back together with him. He knew it was time to find himself again, he lost himself somewhere in his relationship with Blaine, or maybe it was because he'd never found himself after the first round of bullying before entering into the relationship with Blaine. Whatever it was, there was no way he was ready to start dating anyone at this point in his life.

"Who's Blaine?" He turned at Wyatt's question, and missed the looks David and Wes gave him, or how Chris rolled his eyes.

"I was dating him until right before my accident." He informed the tall blond, completely missing the look of jealousy in his eyes, though the other three college students didn't, nor did any of the adults.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Glee or Charmed!_

Life seemed to settle into a routine in the months that followed his move to San Francisco, and for that Kurt was grateful. It had been hard getting used to physical therapy and dialysis, and while he understood the need for it, he wished it had never existed. He was thankful to be done with the physical therapy, but the dialysis still sucked, and he had to go through it three times a week. His treatments last around four hours each, and he was actually glad to have the work load he did for school as it gave him something to do during the treatments.

"Uncle Jordan just texted, he's waiting outside." Kurt called to his friend and roommate as he grabbed his bag to head toward the door. His aunt and uncle had arranged their schedules so that one of them could accompany him to the hospital for his treatments. He heard Chris give him a noncommittal grunt from his desk where he was studying, with a wave in his general direction. Kurt just rolled his eyes, knowing that he'd done the same to his friend when Chris was the one leaving and he was bent over his books.

He opened the door to leave, but found a large body blocking his way, the hand raised to knock on the door. "Finn? What are you doing here?" He asked his stepbrother, the other boy looking down at him when he first spoke his name. He could see the devastated look on Finn's face, and tried to subtlety glance over himself to make sure there was nothing showing that would give away his health problems. Then he felt stupid for it, as he noticed that while Finn was looking at him, he wasn't really seeing him.

"She's with someone else now." Finn whispered brokenly, and Kurt knew he was talking about Rachel, as there was no one else that could make his brother break down like that. There had never been anyone Finn loved more than Rachel Berry. He just held the door open for his brother and stepped out of the way, before leading him over to his bed and letting the boy laydown on it.

"I'm so sorry Finn, but there is somewhere I have to be right now, but I promise we'll talk when I get back." He then turned to Chris who was watching the scene unfold, "You mind keeping an eye on him?"

"Sure thing, I'll call Wyatt and see if he minds me crashing at his place for the a bit." He smiled his thanks to his friend, before hurrying out the door, wanting to get to his appointment and get it over with a quick as possible.

22222222222222222222222222222222

"You his boyfriend?" Chris turned at the sound of the other boy's voice, surprised, as he thought the other kid was asleep, after all, he had been for the four hours. "It's ok if you are, I mean, it's cool if you are." He seemed uncomfortable even as he spoke how ok he was with the thought of him being with Kurt, never mind that Chris was uncomfortable with the idea of dating his best friend. It wasn't that he didn't love Kurt, he did, loved him like a brother in fact, but it was because he loved him like a brother that it made him uncomfortable with the thought of the two of them being together.

"I'm just his friend and roommate, I think you're going to have to worry about him dating anyone at his moment it'll have to be my brother you worry about." He said with a grin, thinking about all the times he'd caught his brother staring at Kurt when he thought no one was looking. "Yeah, this is my brother Wyatt." He said handing the larger boy a picture of him and his brother.

"So are they together already, or..." It was clear the other boy would rather be talking about anything else, but at the same time Chris thought it would do him some good to hear what all Kurt had been going through since moving out here. He remembered his friend talking about how all of his friend at his old high school had reacted after his old boyfriend accused him of cheating, and what had happened after, and there was no way he was going to let something like that happen again.

"No, just really good friends." He wasn't really sure how he felt when he saw the other boy relax at his words. He remembered Kurt telling him that he thought Finn was ok with Kurt being gay now, that he'd gotten better about accepting him after the first round of bullying, and had only missed the signs of the bullying the second time because he was so wrapped up in preparing for Nationals for Glee Club, getting ready for college, and helping his girlfriend through some sort of crisis that Kurt really didn't know much about.

"Good, it would be so weird to see him with anyone other than Blaine." So maybe Finn didn't have a problem with Kurt being gay, but more with him dating someone other than the kid he'd dated in high school.

"It's going to have to be something you eventually get used to though, I mean, someday he's going to want to start dating again, and I doubt it's going to be the person he dated in high school." If Chris had anything to say about it, it would be his brother. He like the thought of his brother and best friend being together, and thought the two could be good for each other. However, he would leave that entirely up to them, they didn't need anyone else playing into that aspect of their lives. He'd learned his lesson about messing with people's relationships when he'd found out his future self had almost erased him from existence by separating his parents.

"You never know, I mean you never saw them together, they were perfect for each other." Finn sat up and tried to argue with him.

"So perfect for each other that Blaine accused Kurt of cheating without getting all the facts first, without talking to him." Chris answered back with a raised eyebrow. "Tell me something, if they were so perfect for each other and your little club was so interested in Kurt's life, then who were his best friends by the time he graduated?"

"That's easy, Blaine, Rachel, and Mercedes." Finn looked so confident that it was hard for Chris to sit there knowing he was about to prove him wrong. He didn't exactly enjoy hurting other people, but it was important that Finn realized there were thing about his brother that he didn't know, that he accept that Kurt had changed, that he accept him for who he was now so that he didn't hurt him even more.

"Considering those are some of the names I rarely ever hear, I'd have to go with no." He said with a snort, and Finn jumped off the bed, and headed over to the bulletin board where Kurt had pinned all of his pictures, Chris assumed he was hoping to find something to prove him wrong. Chris also knew that he wouldn't find it.

"What the?" Finn asked looking at the board filled with pictures of boys that never attended McKinley. Sure there were pictures of Finn and Kurt, but there had only been a couple of those as there had only been a few that didn't have all of the New Directions in them. There were pictures from this past summer when the boys from Dalton and David Karofsky each took a few days to fly out and spend time with Kurt, making sure he knew he could count on them for anything.

However, it wasn't any of those pictures that held Finn's attention, but rather one of Kurt using a crutch to prop himself up, his leg having obviously amputated by this point. Chris swore mentally to him self at this point, knowing Kurt would rather not have his brother find out about his accident this way. He'd asked Kurt why he kept that particular picture, and the other boy said it was a reminder of just how far he'd come. That it was taken when he was at his lowest, and that it was a reminder that he was a fighter, and could overcome anything, was overcoming everything.

Firing off a text to Wyatt, hoping that Kurt wouldn't kill him for stopping Finn from finding the picture that Kurt had thought was cleverly hidden in the collage of pictures of friends. "He never said anything about this, I didn't even notice he was walking differently when he left." Finn looked at him, even more heartbroken than when he got there. "I promised him I'd be a good brother, and I just keep failing at it."

"You can't protect them from everything." Wyatt said as he opened the door, Chris having telekinetically unlocked it while Finn had been preoccupied. It seemed strange hearing those words come from Wyatt as he did protect him and Melinda from virtually everything. His older brother was a force to be reckoned with when you threatened his family.

"Nor is it your job to." Kurt said, coming in behind Wyatt. Chris saw the confused look his friend was shooting his brother, and wondered how they were going to explain Wyatt showing up at the same time as his without using the elevator. "Finn, you can't blame what those assholes from high school did, it's only going to end up destroying you. I'm not saying you have to forgive them, but place the blame where it belongs, and move on. I'm doing fine now, I've adapted to my lot in life now, and will continue to adapt. I'm going to prove to them that I will always be stronger than them." He gave his brother a comforting smile, and Chris was once again awed by the maturity his friend showed.

"As for your situation with Rachel, I think it's time you moved on. I know you love her, but she will always put her and her career first, and you deserve so much more than that. We both deserve so much more than that. We deserve to be with people who love us for us, and not what we can do for them. Who will support us as much as we do them. Who see that we're hurting and want to do everything they can to make things better, and not just brush it aside because they don't have the time to deal with it right then, who hear our concerns and want to do everything to help us come to terms with them if they can't help us to fix them. We both need to realize that right now that's not Rachel or Blaine, that it may never be. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure one day they will become the people we know they can be, but is it fair to make us wait for it to happen, to make us give up who we can be to ensure they get there?" He could remember talking with Kurt one night about his ex. How Blaine had loved the spotlight, reveled in it even, and that sometimes it blinded him to the hurt and insecurities Kurt faced. That while Kurt was happy to cheer him on from the shadows, he had lived for those moments when Blaine would pull him into the light. But those times came fewer and farther between the closer it got to graduation, until finally Blaine called him a cheater and shoved him back into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Glee or Charmed!_

"What do you mean he wants you to take Performance Enhansing Drugs!" Chris turned to look at his roommate in shock, suprised by his outburst. "The fact that you considered it long enough to make a call to me makes me question whether anything really exists in that space between your ears." The tone of his voice had even Chris wanting to apologize, and he hadn't even done anything wrong.

"I don't care what you have to do, you get them together, and you do it in the next few minutes." Chris craned his head to see if whoever his friend was talking to was doing as he said. Sure enough, he saw three of the four faces on the screen rush off out of sight; it was actually quite impressive.

"I suppose I should get you to the senior commons." Chris had no idea what the other boy was talking about, but it was clear Kurt did, as he just sat back and made himself comfortable. "So Hummel, who does the attractive head growing out of your shoulder belong to?" From what he could see, it appeared the other boy was smirking, but looking at a small screen from across the room meant he could just as easily be wrong.

He stood when Kurt motioned him over, and he had to fight back a blush when he caught the other boy checking him out. "This is my roommate Chris, he's straight, and you have a boyfriend." Kurt gave the other boy a stern look, which lost it's affect when he turned at the sound of their dorm room door opening. He have Wyatt a slight smile and small wave before turning back to his computer screen. "How is Dave doing by the way?"

"He's enjoying school, and the University of Illinois is much closer than San Francisco, so there's that?" He'd been a little surprised to hear that Sebastian and Dave had gotten together, but he was happy for them, and maybe a little jealous. Apparently Sebastian had been visiting Dave after her got out of the hospital just like Kurt had, and the two had developed a friendship. Over the summer they admitted an attraction to each other, and decided to go out on a date to see where things went.

"I'm glad to hear it, he deserves to be happy." Kurt smiled, knowing a lot of what Sebastian could tell him about Dave already, the two usually talked about once or twice a week about how school and classes were going. Kurt had told Dave about how Finn had returned to McKinley and taken over coaching the New Directions when Mr. Schue went to DC, and Dave had informed him of the Warblers wanting to use performance enhancing drugs.

"He does, but he won't live long after I get my hands on him for ratting us out." Sebastian gave him a rueful smirk, and Kurt just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You wanted him to tell me, so that you wouldn't have to look like you were betraying your team. They need someone they can count on who's in the same state as them, and that's hard to do if you're running to someone else to stop something you yourself don't agree with." Kurt answered with a raised eyebrow, but didn't get to hear the answer as the Warblers filed in at that moment.

"What's the big idea calling a meeting, last I checked you were no longer the Warblers Captain." Some tall guy with blond hair said, one of the last to enter the room.

"I called it actually," Kurt said as Sebastian moved off to the side to avoid blocking the screen, "To discuss the decision to use performance enhancing drugs, one of the dumbest idea's I've ever heard by the way." He glared at everyone in the room, and was pleased to see them all cowed by the look, it was good to see he still had it. "You do realize that if you were caught, and lets face it, if you won you'd have the New Directions grasping for reasons as to why you beat them, so it is likely you'll be caught. So if you were caught you'd be disqualified, and the Warblers' reputation would be destroyed beyond repair."

"Oh please." The blond who'd spoken earlier cut in, but Kurt wasn't about to let the idiot talk.

"I don't remember saying you could talk." He turned his best 'Bitch Please' look on the boy, and was glad to see his mouth snap shut. "Now, as you seem to be the only one to not see a problem with this plan I'm going to assume you are Hunter Clarington, the newest captain of the Warblers, and creator of what has to be the dumbest idea anyone ever had the audacity to waste my time with; which is saying something when you think about who my old glee club was."

"Oh, please, tell me we're not going to listen to him, how long was he even a Warbler for?" He could tell he was gaining the rest of the boys to his side by how desperate Hunter was becoming.

"Longer than you, definitely long enough to know this dumb idea of yours is not worth the health and welfare of my friends." He glared at the other boy, and smirked when Hunter was the first to break eye contact. "Now, you have the talent to go to Nationals this year, we just have to use our heads and not try and take the easy way out. This means we come up with a set list early enough to learn the music and dancing, something the New Directions never do. You go into this prepared and it will be hard to beat you."

"You were saying we." Sebastian pointed out smirking.

"If you want my help it's yours." Kurt couldn't help but smirk at his friend.

333333333333333333333333333333

It had been a few weeks since he'd talked the Warblers into ditching the idea of using performance enhancing drugs, and he'd skyped with them three times a week to help them work on their set list for sectionals, and they were really getting good, not that he doubted them. He knew the Warblers were talented, but he also knew that they had to be on the top of their game to make up for the fact that they were all boys, something that had proven to work against them in the past. He was shocked the day Wyatt had put fourth some ideas to improve the routine to one of their songs, and after that the two of them worked together to help coach them, Wyatt coming over to his dorm room every time he was about to skype.

He could sense the two of them getting closer, and it terrified him. He had always thought that he had wanted a future with Blaine, and to imagine one with someone else was extremely daunting, especially when you weren't sure if that other person felt the same. The thought of entering into a relationship with his friend also worried him as he'd done that with Blaine, someone who'd once been his best friend, and it hadn't ended well. He didn't want the same thing to happen with Wyatt, he valued his friendship too much, but at the same time he knew that relationships that started out as friendship had the potential to last.

However, he had decided not to think about that today as he made his way up the stairs to the door to his friends' childhood home. Wyatt and Chris's mom had invited him to the family dinner, and his aunt Billie and her family were going to be there too, so he wanted to be able to enjoy it and not worry about feeling that may or may not be returned.

"Hey, Piper didn't tell me you were coming." He turned and smiled at his aunt as she came up the steps with her daughter following dutifully behind her.

"Uncle Jordan dropped me off, we ran into Leo when we got here, said he was headed to the store, so Uncle Jordan offered to drive him." He explained, having run into his friend's dad when he'd arrived. "He said Phoebe and Paige's families are already here, though Henry, Paige's husband Henry, couldn't make it." He followed his aunt into the house, marveling at how comfortable she was with this family, he had never been able to walk into one of his friends houses without knocking first and waiting to be invited in, not even Blaine's

He was shocked when the moment he entered the house small white balls of light left his body along with his aunt and cousins, before swirling around the ceiling, then zooming off, some going into other people's bodies, some going in the direction of other parts of the house, some coming from other parts of the house, one set zooming back into his own body. "What the hell just happened?" Aunt Billie shouted, the anger clear in her voice, before the vase on the table blew up.

"Power swapping spell, and PJ has managed to orb herself somewhere, so we can't swap them back until we find her." Chris said as he came running down the stairs, freezing when he saw Kurt standing there. "Shit."

"Language." Piper said, coming into the room, "Have we figured out if anyone has the orbing abilities that knows how to use them." She also stopped short when she saw Kurt standing there.

"Now my swearing makes sense doesn't it." Chris said with a smirk.

"Mama, Kurt had powers leave him too." Helen pointed out and everyone looked at him in shock.

"What are you all talking about?" He was sure he was looking at them like they were crazy talking about powers, but the vase exploding was still fresh in his mind. He felt himself start to panic at the thought of all the crazy things happening, and the fact that he had no idea what was going on.

As if things weren't confusing enough, a person dressed in leather appeared in a ball of flames, "Demon!" this apparently seemed to be a common battle cry as everyone in the house came running. He watched in confusion as Chris threw his hand to the side, and when the movement stopped fire shot from his fingertips and set the wall on fire. "Who's was that?!" The dark haired boy cried in shock, as he stared at his hand in horror.

Phoebe was the next to try, and she squinted her eyes, sending what he thought was a demon flying across the room, "Aunt Phoebe has my powers!" Chris and Wyatt's sister Melinda cried in delight.

"And Billie has mine, so blow him up!" Piper yelled at his aunt, and he watched as she did a weird movement with her hands, before the demon and the knife he'd just thrown, along with glass that had shattered in the room, and items that had been knocked over all froze in place. It was then Chris pointed his hand in the direction of the demon and fire shot from his fingertips, setting it on fire, causing it to erupt into ash.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kurt hollered, and everyone turned to look at him in shock. It was then that Paige's daughter Tabatha turned quickly, accidentally throwing out her hand, sending him flying. Feeling an unseen force slam into him and throw him across the room scared him more than the bullying ever had, and suddenly a strange feeling washed over him, and seconds later he found himself standing in his bedroom at home, wondering how he got all the way to Ohio, and why he felt like he was about to throw up.

333333333333333333333333333333

 _A.N. I was wondering if anyone had any ideas of who I should pair Blaine with, I'm willing to pair him with Wyatt and Kurt, but would also like to see it just be Wyatt and Kurt._

 _I also was wondering who to pair Chris with, my thoughts were Bianca, Kitty, or Quinn, but was wondering what other people thought._


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Glee or Charmed!_

Quickly reaching into his pockets he pulled out his phone and called Chris, "Where'd you go?" Were the first words out of his friends mouth, and Kurt couldn't help but stare around his room in shock as he tried to come up with a rational explanation of how he got there. "Wyatt got Aunt Paige's powers, so he'll orb over there to get you." Chris promised him, after finding out where he was.

Sure enough, seconds later Wyatt appeared in a flurry of little blue lights, just moments before Carole opened the door to his room, "Oh, I thought I heard voices in here, I didn't know you were going to be home this weekend." She was still in her scrubs, so he figured she must have just gotten off work at the hospital.

"Yeah, well, we thought we'd suprise you." He hated lying to her, especially after seeing the large smile on her face, and he didn't have the heart to tell her that the trip wasn't planned...not that he could have, how did you explain going from San Francisco to Lima in a matter of seconds.

"Well, we're going to finish getting settled in, then join you downstairs if you're still up." He gave Carole a brief smile, hoping she wouldn't argue with him so they could figure out what to do next.

"I'll orb us back to the manor, then right back here once our powers are back with the rightful owner." Wyatt said once they were alone, and grabbing Kurt around the waist and pulling him close, "It's...uh...it's easier to take passengers like this." He felt his face heat up, and had to look away when he realized how much he wanted to close the little distance between the two of them.

Suddenly he felt the same sensation from right before he ended up in his room wash over him, and seconds later he was back in the entry way of the manor. He quickly pushed Wyatt away from him when he saw Chris sitting on the steps, watching them with a smirk on his face.

"Comfy were we?" Chris teased them, and Kurt couldn't help the embarrassed blush that crept into his face. He mumbled something, pushing past his best friend as he went up stairs, but stopped just out of sight of the two brothers. "Please tell me you didn't decide to finally use the whole 'It's easier to orb' thing on Kurt." He felt his heart sink a little at the thought that Wyatt might have just been messing with him to try and embarrass him.

"You're the one always pushing me to try it!" Wyatt sounded exasperated with his brother, and Kurt felt himself wishing he could just disappear.

"Yeah, but not on my best friend. Especially not after he just found out about magic, if he's even come to terms with what he just experienced." Chris sounded furious, and it made Kurt smile slightly to hear his friend defend him. It was the first time he could remember someone standing up for him, just because they were his friend.

"You know I'd never do anything to hurt him, hell, you know how hard I've been working just to get up the nerve to ask him out, the last thing I want to do is...well, anything that would ruin my chances." His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest at Wyatt's deceleration.

He had always worried about how potential boyfriends would react to finding out about his prosthetic leg, and his health issues. He worried they'd see dating him as too much work when they did find out, but Wyatt already knew; he was one of the ones to drive him to his dialysis appointments. He honestly couldn't say the man didn't know what he was getting himself in to.

He forced himself to head up to the attic where he could hear voices speaking amongst themselves. "Oh good, we were starting to worry." Phoebe said as she rushed over to hug him. It had taken a while to get used to how demonstrative this family was with their affection, but at the same time loved that they included him in their shows of affection every once in a while.

"Where are the boys?" Piper asked after a few seconds of waiting for Wyatt and Chris to show up. After being told they were probably on their way up she smiled at him. "While we wait, we'll ask you a few questions." He couldn't help but feel like he was about to be accused of something, but he had no idea what.

"It was hard to miss the confusion on your face when everything went down downstairs; so am I safe to assume you knew nothing about magic or that you had magical powers?" He shook his head, marveling at he kind and unaccusing tone. "We thought so, and Billie guesses that it's likely your mother was a witch like her sisters, but bound your powers." He could tell she was trying not to overwhelm him, but magic, witches, powers, it was all a lot to take in.

"We know this is a lot to take in right now, but we think you should know, especially since we thing the power swapping spell may have unbound them." His aunt took his hand offering him some comfort. "Our question for you is, when you get them back would you like us to bind them again, or have us train you to use them?" He was shocked they were even giving him the option.

"You can always bind them later if I change my mind right?"

"Of course sweetie." He smile at his aunt, agreeing to keep his powers and be trained to use them.

"Just why do you have those duffle bags?" Piper asked Chris and Wyatt as they entered the attic with duffle bags slung over their shoulders.

"Kurt's stepmom caught them, so they are going to stay there through the weekend, then orb home Sundsay, and they're going to tell her I was in the bathroom when she came by his room so that I can go to." Chris said with a smirk, obviously thinking he'd won this one. "Besides, Wy and I can help him with his powers if they stay unbound after we switch them back."

"And if we wait any longer to switch out powers back she's going to get suspicious and come looking for us." Wyatt said, motioning toward the book. That got the family chanting some type of rhyming poem, and once again the little white orbs flew out of their bodies, before zooming into someone else.

He watched as everyone tested out their powers, making sure the right powers were in the right person. "You're powers were swapped with mine, and when I tried to use my telekinesis it triggered your fire power, so I'm thinking our triggers are the same." Chris said as he came to stand next to him, "So all you need to do is get angry at something."

He shot an unsure look at his friend,before doing as he was told, closing his eyes and concentrating on the thing that made him angriest, the betrayal of the New Directions. "Look at his hand!" He heard someone say, and opened his eyes to find his entire arm up to his elbow engulfed in flames.

"What do I do?" He asked, noticing that the flamed didn't even feel hot, which worried him even more.

"Imagine throwing it at that trash can, concentrate hard on what you want the fire to do, Tam, have the fire extinguisher ready." Wyatt instructed, and Kurt did as he was told, shocked when it actually worked, grateful to see Paige's daughter Tamora put it out.

44444444444444444444

"There you boys are, did you get settled in ok?" Carole smiled at them as they came down stairs.

"Yeah, I put Wyatt and Chris in the guest bedroom, I hope that's ok." Kurt informed her as the three of them turned the corner into the living room. He was trying hard to hide just how nervous he was, afraid he would burst into flames at any moment, knowing he would never be able to explain that away.

"And you're not missing too much school coming here, not that I'm not thrilled to have you here, your father is going to be over the moon when he sees you." Carole couldn't keep the smile off her face, and it made Kurt wonder if his decision to move in with his aunt hurt her more than she let on.

"We only had Uncle Jordan's lecture tomorrow, then a free day Friday, and Wyatt had already talked it over with his teachers, to make sure he wasn't missing anything." He hadn't, but suddenly all the family emergencies his family had,that Kurt and the teachers were so used to, made sense now. It was not uncommon for Wyatt or Chris to miss class, but since the two kept their grades up and would always go talk to their professors they were more lenient on them.

"Good, I'm so glad you're home; have you boys eaten, I can make you something, or have something delivered?" They were about to tell her they were fine, but then Wyatt's stomach rumbled loudly and they knew she would never believe them, besides, it was past 6 o'clock in California, 9 o'clock in Ohio, and they had missed dinner with all the confusion going on.

"I don't think any of us would turn down a pizza." Kurt answered for the three of them, Carole quickly reaching for the phone so she could order. She made sure to order extra since Finn was back living at home and would be back home soon.

"Mom, why is the pizza guy here?" Finn called out from the front door, and Carole jumped up to grab her purse, while Kurt headed for the kitchen for some paper plates, Chris following him to help carry drinks, "I hope it's ok, I invited some of the guys over to talk about the pla...who are you?"

"I'm Wyatt, Wyatt Halliwell, I'm a friend of Kurts." He shot Chris a nervous glance, as they heard Wyatt's friendly voice chime in an answer, but didn't have a chance to say anything before Finn came bounding into the kitchen and wrapped him in a hug that lifted him off his feet.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me you were going to be in town?" Finn asked as he set him back on his feet. He gave Chris a slight smile in thanks when he felt his hand on his elbow to steady him when he swayed slightly. He could see Sam, Mike, Artie, Mercedes, and Blaine all staring at him in shock, and was surprised to see the disappointment on Blaine's face as he looked between him and Chris.

Glancing back at Finn he could see him waiting for an answer, "It was sort of a spur of a moment thing." Chris chuckled next to him, so he smacked him in the chest with the plates, "Go take these to your brother."

"You sounded just like my mom there, that was just plain creepy, never do that again." Chris laughed as he took the plates and headed back out to the living room, everyone else following him so they could get some of the pizza.

Making his way toward the refridgerator he was about to get everyone's drinks when a voice startled him, "Kurt, can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about?" He turned to Blaine, not noticing the tall blond backing out of the doorway, though said blond didn't go far.

"I've tried calling you, but you never aNswer." Blaine looked like a kicked puppy, an expression that once upon a time would have had Kurt caving in seconds, not wanting to cause the other boy pain.

"I wasn't ready to talk," He noticed the other boy flinch at his words, "Blaine, you accused me of cheating on you infront of everybody, without even hearing my side of the story."

"I know, and I'm so sorry." Blaine's voice pleaded with him to forgive him.

"I'm sorry, but sorry doesn't always fix things." He said sadly as he grabbed the drinks and headed for the door, "and I'm sorry, but I'm still not ready to have this conversation."


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Glee or Charmed!_

"I just don't get it, how could it not fit?" Kurt could see the girl was close to tears as he approached where she and Tina were, Tina trying to figure out why the costume was so small.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" He asked, trying to sound as kind and comforting as possible. Tina hadn't been one of the ones to show up at his parents' house, but she was one of Blaine's best friends.

Having everyone at the house had been beyond awkward, especially since it had been easy for them to pick up on the tension between him and Blaine. It didn't help that no one knew what to say to eachother, not having talked in months. It didn't help that Wyatt and Chris were civil at best, having decided the New Directions were not worth befriending after hearing how they treated him.

"Please do, I can't handle this." Tina threw her hands up in the air as she stomped off. Leaving the poor girl in tears.

"Do you mind chasing her down and getting..." He glanced up at the girl, hoping she'd supply her name for him. "Getting Marley's measurements?" He asked Wyatt once Marley gave her name. "And can you take this to Finn?" He asked Chris, handing him the notebook that had been the reason for their presence at the school.

The first thing he noticed about the costume was that there were two different types of stitches, which really didn't make much sense, as Tina only knew one type. "I just don't get it, I barely ate anything." Marley was still crying.

"That needs to stop right now, what good are you to this group if you pass out because you're starving yourself." Kurt snapped at her, as he started measuring her, the shock of it causing her to stop crying. "You are hurting yourself and the people who care about you." He spoke in a gentle voice, taking the paper from Wyatt and studying closely.

"According to this your costume should be too big." He knew this was not a mistake Tina would make, as she was a good enough seamstress to know how to take measurements properly, then put them to use on whatever she was making. It was then he saw the little blond watching them, "Why don't we go to the choir room, I'll start reworking your costume there."

Marley nodded, and they waited for Chris to join them before heading to the choir room together, "I'm going to have to have you stand on one of these chairs, we'll see if we can salvage this, if not, I'm sure I have some similar fabric at home I can use to remake this." He waited till she was standing on the chair, grateful that he wouldn't have to kneel down to try and get to the bottom of the skirt, as he still had trouble kneeling with the prosthetic. Granted, he had trouble doing anything more that walking with the prosthetic, but he was learning quickly according to his physical therapist, and she'd told him that as long as he was able to continue doing his exercises on his own.

"Thanks for doing this for me." Marley said as she wipped her eyes, "I just don't get it, it fit the first time I tried it on, and now you're saying it should be big on me." He was about to tell her what he figured had happened, but she figured it out on her own, "That would mean someone altered my costume."

"And I think I know who, wait here for a minute." He stood up and followed the little blond he'd seen watching them in the doorway. "Care to explain to me why you thought that young girl deserved an eating disorder?" The girl turned to look at him with her lips pinched together, obviously refusing to talk. "I have all day, how about you?" He crossed his arms, ready to wait her out.

Instead she rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, "Must get lonely being Sue Sylvester's queen bitch, even worse when your boyfriend decides the sweet girl next door type is more appealing." She turned ready to snap at him, likely ready to tell him he had no idea what he was talking about. "Please, I've seen enough displays of jealousy between Quinn Fabrey and Rachel Berry to know when someone is jealous over a boy or a solo or whatever else you can think of."

"Here's the thing, boys come and go, and the solos, while fun to be in the spotlight won't really play into wether or not you get into the school of your dreams, unless it's a performing arts school. However, the friendships you make in there could be some of the best you ever have."

"Like they were for you?" She spat back at him, "You obviously didn't care about them when you quit the club before Nationals."

"I have friends I made in a glee club, just not this one. The thing of it is, you need to get over yourself and accept those people for who they are, help everyone to find their strengths and use them for the good of the whole group. If you can do that, you could be the leader this group really needs." He could see the girl was starting to listen to what he had to say, "I can tell you this, they could really use a "Queen Bitch" of their own who can take the crap this school gives and throw it right back at it."

"I've heard people say Quinn or even Santana held that title last year, but I'm starting to think neither of them knew anything about taking shit from anyone." She looked at him with a smirk, as if she knew something he didn't want her to.

"Oh, I took more than my fair share of shit, I just wasn't able to rally the group enough to have my back as I threw it back, and in the end beat a hasty retreat." Kurt felt like he needed to be honest with her as he felt she stood a chance of truly unifying the New Directions and possibly being the change the school needed.

555555555555555555555

"Do you love him?" Wyatt turned at the sound of the voice, and saw Kurt's ex standing in the door way. He had been walking through the halls of the school looking for his friend, wanting to make sure he was ok.

He'd off after a girl with long blond hair, and hadn't been seen since then. He was worried that his friend had gotten hurt, or lost control of his powers. With all the closed minded people in this town either one was possible; someone could decide to display just how macho they thought they were by pushing him around, or he could lose his temper and burn something down.

"Excuse me?" Obviously his search was going to have to wait while he dealt with this.

"Kurt, do you love him?" Blaine asked, and it was clear he was feeling pretty insecure about where he stood with Kurt, and while he didn't want to rub it in Blaine's face that Kurt seemed ready to move on, but he also didn't want Blaine to think that he wasn't going to fight for him either. He'd grown up with his dad's stories of how he almost lost his mother because he wasn't willing to fight the Elders and a Chris from the future for her.

"No, I'm not in love with him," Blaine seemed to relax at his words, which meant the next words spoken hurt more, "But I think I could fall in love with him if given a chance."

"What if I told you I was still in love with him?" He could see it in his eyes that he hoped this would be enough to get Wyatt to back off, and let Kurt go without a fight. It was obvious that he was used to having things handed to him, and never truly had to earn it.

"I would tell you that it didn't matter to me, and that I was going to pursue a relationship with Kurt until he told me he wasn't interested in me that way." He wasn't going to tell Blaine that he thought it was well past time someone fought for Kurt, that someone proved to him that they thought he was worth fighting for. He wasn't going to say this because he thought Kurt deserved to be treated as a human being, on not as some prize to be won.

It was this reason that he had been so careful to establish a friendship with him first. It was a way to show that he could be relied upon to be there for him, even if it was only as friends. However, in this Blaine and him were on equal ground as the two of them had started out as friends with Kurt.

"Well, what if I told you that he loves me back?" Blaine didn't sound so sure of his own words, and Wyatt had a hard time seeing how Kurt could have ever thought to describe him as confidant, the boy seemed anything but.

"He would have to be the one to tell me that, but if he did, I would be happy for him. Don't get me wrong, I'd be disappointed, but I'd still be happy that he was happy." And he meant those words with everything he had in him, he would be happy for Kurt, even if it meant they weren't together...or, at least that's what he told himself.

"I do love him, and I'm going to try and get him back." Blaine showed conviction as he spoke, but Wyatt secretly hoped it was too little, too late.

Instead of saying anything he just gave a slight nod, and then turned and walked away, intent on finding Kurt. He could hear Blaine's footsteps heading in the other direction, but didn't have time to dwell on it because as he turned the nearest corner he saw Kurt sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, his knees pulled up to his chest. "How much of that did you hear?" He asked, seeing the confused expression on the younger boy's face.

"I was about to turn the corner when Blaine started talking." So he heard everything then.

Sitting down beside him, he took his hand and gently coaxed him into looking at him. "I meant what I said Kurt, I do have feelings for you, and while they may not be love yet, they are headed in that direction, and I would love nothing more than to have a chance at being with you in a romantic sense." He saw a slight smile take up residence on Kurt's face, though it was brief. "But if there is a chance for us I want you to be absolutely sure that it is what you want, because while I may not be in love right now, I don't thing it will take me long to become so, and I don't thing I could handle the heartbreak of getting you only to have you leave me for him."

"I would like to say that I'm over him, but I just don't know. He was my first love, and I still care about him, but caring and loving are two different things. I care for him like I care for you. Both sets of feelings are strong, but with you I think I could fall in love, with him there is a lot of pain to see past, it something I don't know if I can do." He could tell Kurt was agonizing over his decision, but he wouldn't push him into making a decision.

"Take all the time you need to make your decision, I'll be right here waiting while you do, I'm not going anywhere."


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Glee or Charmed!_

Finn sat there watching Unique's face fall as her parents were telling them that they were not going to allow her to play Rizzo in the school play due to their fears that she would be bullied for biologically being a boy playing a girl's part. Then they added the additional blow of saying that they didn't want her wearing dresses during school hours. "I can understand wanting to protect you child, but what I don't get is why you are forcing her to change instead of asking the administration here why they are watching her being hurt rather than stopping the ones attacking her?"

Finn stared in shock as Burt walked into the Figgins' office, still dressed in his suit, likely having just gotten off the plane from DC. "Look, believe me, I _know_ how it feels to learn your child is being bullied, hell, I almost lost my son because of it. That doesn't mean I ever asked him to be anything but himself, figured that wasn't fair to him."

"I'm sure you think you understand what it's like, but how can you really know? You son was the quarterback for the football team, captain of the glee club..." Unique's mom cut it, and Finn realized that she had not idea about Kurt, much like the majority of this school.

"Yeah, Finn's my son, but I got another one, Kurt. The two are different as night and day, Finn likes football, singing, video games, and is still trying to figure out what he wants to do with his life, Kurt likes fashion, singing, theater, can't stand sports or video games, is studying to be a lawyer at Stanford, and is frankly the strongest person I know. You are upset about your son being pushed in the hallway, being called rude names. My son was thrown into lockers, had slushies thrown in his face on a daily basis, thrown in dumpsters, had water balloons filled with pee thrown at him, our lawn furniture was nailed to our roof, he even had someone threaten to kill him...granted, he's now best friends with that kid, but at the time the threat was taken very seriously." Finn was sure Burt had ruined Unique's chances of being in the play with the list of what the jocks at this school where really capable of.

"The thing is, the bullying got better once he joined the glee club, he had friends to watch his back, something your son has now. But this school still has a history of its staff turning a blind eye to the bullying problem and getting away with it." Here Burt was glaring at the principal, and Finn was seeing Sue start to sweat, when she realized what Burt was pushing for. "Things aren't going to change here Figgins, unless to implement that change, make an example of someone who feels they are above the rules. Otherwise there will be more lawsuits to fight."

Finn couldn't help but stare in shock as Principal Figgins opened his mouth, "He's right Sue, this school can't afford to have parents continue to sue us because we do nothing to protect their students. I'm sorry Sue, but I'm going to have to let you go." Finn actually felt fear as he watched the rage well up in her face, and for a second he thought she was going to start shooting flames from her eyes.

"You can't do this, it's _MY_ Cheerios that bring in any source of income to this school." She was instantly in Figgins' face, and the rest of them could only stare in shock.

"And if you hand over the reigns to Coach Washington you are likely to still get a National Championship, and you'd only have to pay her half of what you pay Coach Sylvester. You could also cut the Cheerios budget in half and still have more than any other squad in the nation. Give a portion of the savings to the New Directions, but closely monitor how Mr. Schuester spends it, and you have the potential to win Nationals for Glee Club. Increase the football team's budget, and they have the potential to start winning too." Burt said as he pulled a stack of papers from his briefcase, and Finn couldn't help but wonder where he'd gotten that from.

"You really don't want me as an enemy Hummel," Sue turned on Burt, but Finn was once again reminded just how scary his stepfather could be.

"I've beaten you once before, my office in Washington is proof of that." Burt glared right back, the two going toe to toe. "There was once a time I thought you cared about my son, when you came to visit him in the hospital, I thought you saw just how bad the situation here was, that it wasn't something you could address when it suited you. I was wrong, but I'm not going to sit back and watch another family suffer like mine did." He saw the flash of pain cross Coach Sylvester's face, and it was then he remembered the soft spot she had for his brother. Burt then turned to Figgins, "However, I know just what kind of an asset Coach Sylvester can be, that's why I would recommend a three month suspension _without pay_ , and those budget cuts I mentioned before. Sue has the potential to stop the bullying, but she like everyone else just needs a little motivation."

66666666666666666666666666

"How did you know about that meeting?" Finn asked Burt as they headed out to the parking lot to where Kurt and his friends were standing by the Navigator.

"Kurt was waiting for me at the airport and brought me straight here. Apparently some girl named Kitty called him when she'd heard about Sue's plans to get Unique's parents to pull her from the play. She got someone to hack the school's mainframe and found the lists of all the different clubs' budgets..." Burt answered but Wyatt cut them off.

"She snuck Chris in and he hacked the systems, then reworked the budges in a way that gave others the equipment they needed to be able to compete on the same level as everyone else, which had the potential to raise the money coming into the school." Wyatt proudly slapped his brother on the shoulder, but Kurt was glad the blond had the forethought to keep his voice down.

"We figured the best way to get through to the principal was to hit him where it hurt, that had to be the school's pocket book, as Kurt told us about how he refused to do anything about the bullying when he went to school here for fear of angering the wrong people. He just had to see that by doing nothing he was scaring away potential students, and making the school into something not worth investing in." Chris added, though he seemed slightly embarrassed to have people praising him, though Kurt knew his friend was the more strategic of their family, and thought he'd be used to the praise by now. as it happened quite frequently. Then again, he always blushed when the attention was turned on him.

"The key player in our scheme was dad, he's already got Figgins scared of him, I mean, they are in the process of working out a settlement. He would want to do anything to avoid going to court, as our case is pretty cut and dry." Kurt added, "Who better to drive the point home, than the parent at this school best known for fighting for their kids." He smiled at his dad when the man beamed in pride at him.

"Dude, you guys are the coolest, thanks for everything." Finn said as he pulled him then his dad into a hug, before shaking hands with Wyatt and Chris. He then said his goodbyes as he rushed off to finish up the last dress rehearsal before opening night the following night.

"So, I'm assuming things went well." Kurt turned to his dad, and Burt smiled, throwing his arm around his son.

"Come on, I'll have Carole meet us at Breadsticks and tell you all about it." Burt grinned as he guided his son around to the passenger side of the car, and helped him in. He noticed the two brothers climb into the back without a word, and couldn't help but smile, glad his son had made two such good friends.

66666666666666666666666666666666

"Hey dad, do you have a minute?" Kurt asked him later that night, and Burt turned off the tv, surprised to see that the two brothers weren't following his son around like little lost puppies as they usually did. Carole stood up to leave, but Kurt stopped her, "This will probably affect you and Finn, so you can stay too if you want." Carole just settled back down next to him, and Burt wondered what this was all about. "Dad, did mom ever do anything you couldn't explain?"

"All the time, she had tons of little quirks." Burt said with a fond smile, but his heart sank when he saw just how serious his son was. "You set something on fire didn't you." He remembered the day Kurt had set his crib on fire, he'd been six months old, and had woken up from his nap, and they hadn't gotten to him fast enough for his taste. He'd burned his arms pulling Kurt out of the crib, his fear for his child's safety greater than his fear for his own, and thankfully Liz's Whitelighter had healed him.

"One of Chris's cousins did a power swapping spell, and Chris ended up with mine." He was so glad he'd told Carole about his first wife being a witch, and about them binding Kurt's powers when he was little, and she'd started getting sick. He wasn't sure how she would have handled this conversation if she hadn't known of the possibility of it, and he would have hated it if Kurt saw her reaction as rejection.

"What powers does Chris have?" Obviously he had some if Kurt had swapped them, and appeared at home. He shouldn't have been surprised when Chris and Wyatt turned to corner and entered the living room. "What powers do you both have?"

The two nervously glanced around, before Chris waved his hand and the drapes across the room closed themselves. "Liz had that one too." Burt remarked, causing the two brothers to relax a bit.

Wyatt then orbed from where he was standing next to Chris, and appeared next to Kurt, before orbing a white rose out of the arrangement on the end table between Carole and Burt, handing it to Kurt.

"Those are the ones we use the most." Chris said as he orbed into the seat next to Kurt, earning a glare from his brother. "We do have a few others, but those are rarely used." He was quick to brush off the rest of their powers, seeing the overwhelming look of shock on Carole's face.

"You boys are whitelighters then?" Burt asked, seeing as most of the powers were orbing based.

"Half whitelighters, our dad was our mom's whitelighter, and the Elders made an exception for them to be together." Wyatt was quick to explain, though Chris didn't look happy about it.

Kurt knew his friend put a great deal of importance behind keeping things secret, and Wyatt couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it, which annoyed the younger brother to no end.

"I thought Liz told me the only whitelighter/witch union permitted was that of one of the Charming Ones...Blessed Ones..."

"The Charmed Ones." Chris supplied, probably figuring he may as well make sure his dad got all the proper information, rather than make assumptions from the half information his brother was likely to give.

"The Charmed Ones?" Carole asked looking perplexed, and Kurt made sure to pay closer attention, as he had heard mention of the Charmed Ones, but knew nothing about them.

"They are three sisters descended from the Warren line of witches, and are the most powerful good witches alive." Chris explained, "The oldest sister also happens to be our mother." The adoration he held for his mother was visible on his face. "Mom and my aunts have fought against evil since before we were born.

"I don't mean to sound as if I don't like you boys, but is Kurt in danger when he is with you boys?" Carole asked, and Kurt couldn't help but give her a slight smile, once again marveling at just how much the woman loved him.

"I'm not going to lie and say that he will never be in danger, but then, he also has a lot of fire power at his disposal." Wyatt grinned at him, and Kurt felt a blush rise to his face, which darkened when he saw the knowing grin on Carole's face.

"What power does Kurt have?" Carole asked, genuine curiosity clear on her face. She let out a squeak when his arm erupted in flames, and he directed them into the fireplace.

"That's quite a bit...bigger than I remember it." His dad said, looking at him in shock, but thankfully not a trace of fear.

"Chris and Wyatt have been helping me learn learn to control it, apparently anger triggers it." Kurt explained to his parents who were staring at the crackling fire in the fire place.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Glee or Charmed!_

Kurt slowly made his way down stairs as quietly as he could while using a crutch, not wanting to bother putting on the prosthetic when he would just be headed back to bed in a little bit.

He was surprised to see the light on in the kitchen, even more so when he saw it was Carole who was awake with a mug of tea in her hands. "Want some company?" He was glad that he hadn't startled her when he spoke.

"Always, here, come sit down, and I'll get you some tea." She let him make his was to the table on his own, and got up to bustle around the kitchen. He would have told her not to worry about it, but he knew it would fall on deaf ears; it had in the past.

"Wyatt seems nice." Carole said with a knowing smile once she sat down at the table after having made his tea. He could see the knowing smile on her face, and knew exactly what type of information she was fishing for.

"Yeah, he and Chris have been really great about everything. To be honest with you, I don't think I've ever had friends as good as the two of them...even if they had been keeping something as big as magic hidden from me in the beginning." He couldn't help but grin as he thought back to all the times he'd come close to figuring out their secret, "You know, after doing it so long, you think they'd be better at lying to cover up their tracks. Well, Wyatt would be, Chris could tell you he was the Queen of England, and you'd believe him." Sometimes it was scary just how well his friend could lie.

"And for that I will always like them, well, not the lying part; but you know that's not what I meant." Carole said as she reached across the table and took hold of one of his hands. "I see the way he looks at you, just as I know you have; I mean, it's not like he tries to hide it."

He felt the blush rise to his cheeks, "He told me today that he had feelings for me, and wanted see where things could go." He wasn't surprised when she waited for him to collect his thoughts, picking up on the fact that something was bothering him.

"It was after I overheard a conversation between him and Blaine, both of them saying that they have feelings for me." Kurt wasn't able to keep his conflicting thoughts to himself, and it felt good to have someone willing to listen, "I know things weren't perfect with Blaine, but he's the first boy who ever loved me, and I know what to expect with him, I know how to make things work with him...things are easy with him."

"With Wyatt everything is different, I'm used to being the one doing the chasing, and I get flustered when I feel like his full attention is on me when there are others in the room." That was something he never had with Blaine, as the other boy was so very social that he was easily distracted by some of the more prominent members of the group. "Blaine was the Alpha Male between the two of us, and I was happy to go along with what he wanted; don't get me wrong, Wyatt's got a take charge attitude as well, but at least with him I feel like he actually sees me."

He couldn't help but remember a time when he'd had a rough time at physical therapy, and had called the Halliwells, looking for his aunt. After telling him she wasn't there Wyatt asked what was wrong, and Kurt ended up breaking down to him on the phone. Wyatt had shown up at the door to his dorm room with a cheesecake from Piper's restaurant, and an offer to watch anything he wanted.

During the second musical Kurt had dozed off, but woke up when Chris returned to their room, and feigned sleep while the younger brother gave the older one a hard time for watching musicals, calling them girly, even though Kurt knew the younger of the two brothers actually enjoyed them. In reality Chris had been teasing his brother for acting like a love sick puppy, watching movies he really didn't enjoy, just so he could have an excuse to spend time with his crush.

"If you want my opinion, easy isn't always better, and first loves doesn't mean true love. Look at Finn's father, I loved him with all my heart, but if I had to pick between him and what I have with your father, well, I'd pick your father every time, I wouldn't even have to think about it." She then gave him a soft smile, "My opinion as a mother, as someone who sees you as if you were her son, is that I would always rather see you with someone who will make you their equal. Love is hard enough when both people put the work in, but it's impossible when one always tries to outshine the other."

"Now it may be too early to know if things will work out between you and Wyatt, but I think it's safe to say that maturity wise you and Blaine are miles apart, and maybe things could work between you when you both get on level ground, but maybe they won't, and you could let a really good thing slip through your fingers waiting to find out." She finished her tea, before heading off to bed and leaving him to think about what she said.

77777777777777777777777

Kurt left the brothers with his parents, telling them he wanted to check on some of the younger students he'd been helping out; it was also payback for all the times they had left him alone with their parents just to get a rise out of him.

"How are you holding up?" He asked Marley, finding her first. He had been worried about the girl since he'd found out she'd stopped eating, and hoped he'd found out about it in time to stop her from starving herself.

"I'm so nervous I feel like I could throw up." She answered honestly, "I can't help but worry that I'm going to fall on my face, or forget my lines, or I don't know what."

"You done now?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, as the girl took a breath and wiped away a few tears. "You are going to be just fine. You know your lines, you just need to treat this like any other rehearsal, and you'll be just fine. You look great, and I'm sure this is something you've watched since you were a little girl, cause let's face it, who hasn't." He got a little smile out of her, which he gladly returned.

"Thank you so much, for everything, I feel better than I have all week. I've been following your advice about what I eat, and it really been helping." He had sat her down, and after talking about the importance of eating had given her some pointers on how to eat heathier, as well as some of his own recipes. He told her how he had started eating healthier himself after his dad had his heart attack, as well as cooking healthier for his family. It had become a sort of hobby for him and Carole to find healthy recipes. "My mom has really appreciated it too." He couldn't help but smile at that, as he knew how it felt to only have one parent and to come so close to losing them.

"Well I'm glad to hear it." He then started checking over her costume, "Now, how is this holding up, is there anything I need to mend before you go out on stage?" He was pretty sure everything was Ok with her costume as he was the one to make it, but you could never be sure."

"No, I'm good, but I know Kitty said something about the hem coming out of her skirt, and Tina was busy with a last minute repair to Unique's costume." Kurt nodded, and the two of them left to find the little blond who was talking with Santana and Britany, the former having come to watch the later preform.

"I heard you were having trouble with a hem?" He asked the girl as he approached, trying to ignore the other girls, and looking for something Kitty could stand on, the only thing available being the one Santana was sitting on.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here Lady Hummel." Santana voice drew his attention to her, and he knew he was going to have to ask her for her chair.

"Yeah, well, my brother is the one directing it, thought I'd show him my support." He answered, the look on his face just challenging her to make a snarky comment, but then didn't give her much of a chance either, "Do you mind if we use your chair so I can work on Kitty's costume?"

"As a matter of fact I do." She sat back with her arms crossed, and he knew she wasn't going to budge, and he really didn't have time to argue with her as the play was about to start.

As a result he was forced to kneel on the ground, something he still wasn't comfortable doing with the prosthetic, but he really had no choice. Going down was the easy part, but it was hard to ignore the discomfort he felt while sewing up the hem. He heard the two minute call while he was finishing up the hem, and waited until everyone was on their way before even attempting to stand up. Unfortunately for him, Santana had also waited, and once everyone had left stood up, pushing past him, causing him to fall flat on the ground.

He started the process of struggling to his feet, when suddenly there was a hand in front of his face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" The girl asked, as she helped pull him to his feet, her eyes about bugged out of her head when he started brushing his pants off, and he realized she must have seen part of his prosthetic when the leg of his pants lifted due to his brushing them off. "What the...?" She trailed off, staring at him as if she was just seeing him for the first time.

"We gotta go, or we're going to miss it." He said, about to push past the girl, only for her hand on his arm stopping him.

"Not until you tell me what happened, who knows about this?" She asked motioning to his leg.

"Of the New Directions? Only Finn knows, and frankly, he's the only one who deserves to know." He glared at her, "You thing because we were in the same glee club you guys deserve to know everything that goes on in my life? Guess what, I owe you and the rest of the New Directions nothing. None of you cared about me or my feelings when you villainized me for something I didn't do. None of you took the time to see the bullying that started up, because none of you really cared about me, and none of you can tell me that it wasn't noticeable, before someone did notice, I just didn't listen to them and tell someone about it until it was too late." That said, he turned and left the room, wondering if the girl would blab to everyone what she saw.


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Glee or Charmed!_

Kurt made his way back to the auditorium, grinning when he saw Chris and Wyatt sitting between his parents, and when he saw the grin Carole shot his way he was glad he'd teased the brothers about paying them back for all the times they'd left him alone with their parents in front of her.

He was suprised to see the blazer clad teens sitting on either side of his parents. He almost felt sorry for his dad when he noticed Jeff talking the man's ear off, and Wyatt appearing to egg him on. He saw the man look his way, and headed up the stairs on Carole's side of the auditorium as quickly as he could, earning a good natured glare from his dad when he smirked at the man.

It probably didn't help that there were Warblers seated on the other sides of his parents, Jeff, Nick, and Trent were on his dad's side, and Sebastian and Hunter on Carole's, though they had left a place for him between Carole and Sebastian. The two boys stood up and moved out of the row of chairs when they saw him coming so that he wouldn't have to climb over them, following him back into the row. He couldn't help but notice Santana watching them from a couple of rows down, and was even more surprised when rather than looking angry with him for associating with the private school boys, instead she looked confused and pleased to see the two of them step aside to let him in, and he wondered if she knew they knew about his leg.

He enjoyed the show, though it made him uncomfortable when Blaine stared at him during his song. He was just glade that the other boy didn't have a bigger part as he wasn't sure he'd be able to sit through it. He wanted to say he believed Finn when he told him Blaine turned down a bigger part because he was upset that Kurt hadn't been returning his calls, but he couldn't help but wonder how much of that had to do with Blaine wanting attention.

They all hung back, not wanting to fight the crowd as they all tried to leave the auditorium. He also noticed the old members of the New Directions hanging back, and figured they were waiting for their friends who'd been preforming that night. Finn had already told them he would be going to dinner with his friends, and Kurt had agreed to let Wyatt drive his Navigator so that they could go out with the Warblers, the Warblers all riding together.

"We're going to head back home." Carole said once the room had cleared out a bit, and the group made their way toward the isle so that they could all head their own way.

"Hey Porcelain, You coming to dinner with us?" He turned to look at Santana when she spoke, and wasn't surprised when he saw the shocked looks on everyone else's faces. He was clear to him that she had not consulted her friends on his, and they were clearly not ok with him coming with them. Though glancing to the side, he saw Finn was coming their way, and he looked excited about the prospect.

"Actually, we have plans already, but I appreciate you asking me." He tried to keep it polite, not come across as petty. He did appreciate the offer, and didn't want them to think that he didn't, especially when they were all probably going to end up at the same place due to limited options in town.

He started down the stairs again, and Santana spoke up again, "Oh, come on, we'll even let you bring your birdies." He was glad he'd told Wyatt and Chris all about how his old friends acted, as he noticed their hands clenching into fists, and knew they were getting annoyed with how the Latina was talking about everyone.

"It'd be bull shit if you didn't, considering he had plans with us first." It was actually Chris that spoke, as he crossed his arms and glared at the group, and Kurt stared in shock at his friend, having never heard him speak up about something that annoyed him like that. Normally he would roll his eyes, and address the situation with a more level head.

"I think we are going pass guys." Kurt said once again, before turning and heading out of the auditorium.

888888888888888888888888

Kurt was following his friends out of the school when he heard Blaine's voice calling out to him. He told his friends to go on ahead without him, that he'd catch up. He waited for Blaine to catch up to him, and stood up straight wanting to hear what the other boy had to say. "Kurt, I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute." Blaine said once he caught up to him, and motioned toward an empty classroom.

Kurt followed him in, leaning against the desk while waiting for Blaine to be the first one to speak, not interrupting the man's pacing back and forth. It was clear the other boy was trying to get his thoughts together, and Kurt couldn't seem to keep his thoughts from drifting back to his talk with Carole the night before and the one he'd had with his dad earlier that day.

He really hadn't been surprised when he dad had said that he still liked Blaine, and wouldn't mind seeing Kurt getting back together with him. That they were young and made some mistakes, but that he thought they could be happy together, but that he also shouldn't forgive him right away. That he had to be sure of what he wanted, and that Blaine would stick around and be there for him, just as much as Kurt had been for Blaine. But also that he had to do what would make him happiest, and that his dad would support whatever he decided.

"Kurt, when I sang that song, I never meant for us to break up." Blaine looked so sincerely at him, that it drew Kurt back from his thoughts. "I love you so much Kurt, and I never wanted to hurt you, or us."

"You may not have meant to, but you did. You did something we promised we would never do, and that was air our dirty laundry to our friends." Kurt cut him off, "I loved you too Blaine, and I always will, you were my first love after all. But am I in love with you any more? I don't think I am." He saw the tears welling up in Blaine's eyes, and while he felt bad for being the cause of them he knew he couldn't back down now. "There is just so much that has changed between us, and I don't think we can ever go back to the way we were."

"Can't we just try?" Blaine pleaded with him, and he felt bad when he saw the tears leaking from the other boy's eyes.

"I don't think we can, I don't think I can ever get back to where we were." He tried to be as gentle as they could, but at the same time as firm as possible. "I would like to be friends in the future if it's possible, but I don't think we can ever go back to being in a romantic relationship...I just don't feel that way any more." And there it was, he'd known for a while that his feelings had been gravitating toward Wyatt, but to actually say it out loud was a whole other matter.

"It's him isn't it?" Blaine wasn't accusing, but rather resigned. It was clear he knew he'd lost Kurt, and he wanted to know if it was because of someone else.

"Do I care for Wyatt? Yes. Is he the reason we can't be together? No. The reason things will not work for us is because we won't work, our relationship was failing before Chandler and the song. We were both so caught up in ourselves, we didn't notice what the other one was going through. Then when we broke up...things happened and I just don't think I can go back from there." Kurt was getting ready to leave the room when he saw Santana in the doorway, and he prayed she wasn't going to tell his secret.

"I think you need to tell him what's changed. You want to date this Wyatt character then that's fine, but be honest about it. If it's because you don't think you can trust him or the rest of us after not seeing what caused..." She looked at his leg, but didn't say anything, but he knew she'd taken it too far, and pulled her into the room.

"You want to know what caused this?" He was furious with her that she couldn't just let it go, why she had to press the issue in front of someone else. "Fine, you all were so happy ignoring me, no one saw when the bullying, the locker shoves, and dumpster dives started up again. You all ignored when I was hospitalized because of a cut on my thigh that needed stitching after being thrown in a dumpster. No one thought to ask when I stopped coming to school because I was lying in a hospital bed dying because of a staph infection, or when I lost my leg because it was the only way to save my life. You don't have to sit with me through dialysis because the infection killed my kidneys, but you know who did? Sebastian was the one who tried to talk me into telling my dad about the bullying. The Warblers are the ones who visited me in the hospital. The Warblers, as well as Wyatt and Chris are some of the ones who keep me company during the dialysis, and who are helping me to get used to using a prosthetic." He saw how pale Santana's face was, and finally remembering Blaine was in the room looked at him, and saw he'd crumpled up on the floor. "They are also the ones who know that while I'm not completely ok with my lot in life I'm getting there. They all know that I love my law classes at Stanford, that Chris is an amazing roommate, and that Wyatt is always game to sit with me and watch musicals, even though he hates them, when I'm not having a good day." He made his way toward the door before turning back to them, "They also know that while I don't blame you guys for not noticing I was in trouble, I also no longer rely on your friendship, and would appreciate it if you could keep this little conversation to yourselves." That being said, he turned back, and walked out the door.

He saw Wyatt approaching him when he made his way out into the parking lot, and when the older man was within grabbing distance, he reached up, and grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him down for a searing kiss. "I hope your offer still stands." He said when the two of them broke apart gasping for air.

"Only if your certain." Wyatt was still sticking to his guns, and Kurt knew it was his turn to reassure the blond.

"I'm positive, I will always love Blaine as my first love, but first loves are called first for a reason, I'm ready to move on to finding my _next_ love." He could tell Wyatt wasn't completely convinced, "Blaine and I could work, it would likely be easy for us to work, but easy isn't always best. We would never be equals, he'll will always be seen as the alpha male by himself and everyone who know us. I've tried that type of relationship, and found it doesn't work for me. I'm ready to try being with someone who sees me as an equal...If you still want me."

His answer was another searing kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own Glee or Charmed!_

They were the last of their group to arrive at Breadstix, so of course everyone noticed that he and Wyatt were holding hands, which was followed by multiple catcalls from his friends, which instantly had his blushing as the two of them took their seats. Looking around the table he was surprised to see the younger members of the New Directions there.

"We saw them walk in, thought you wouldn't mind." Sebastian was seated across the table from him, and motioned with his head between the two of them. "So when did this happen?"

"Just now, after the play." Kurt was quick to answer. He wasn't sure how The Warblers would react to him dating someone else. He knew these guys were his friends, but they were also Blaine's as well. He knew they were angry with the other boy for not seeing the problems he was having with the bullies at McKinley, but forgetting old friendships were hard, and not likely to happen. It didn't help that he didn't blame Blaine or any of the others for what happened with the bullies. Even if they had paid more attention to him, there was no guarantee that he wouldn't have ended up in that dumpster. After all, he could have gotten that cut on his leg any time he went into that dumpster, he could have lost his leg as a result of any of the times he was thrown in there.

"Glad to see short, dark, and Hobbit isn't really your type. I guess we can hope tall, blond, and handsome is." Sebastian said with a smirk, and the rest of the boys at the table started laughing. Kurt was glad to see he wasn't the only one who blushed at this, as Wyatt's face flamed red, and he saw Chris elbowing his brother good naturedly.

"Wait, you mean you're the Kurt that Blaine is always going on and on about?" One of the new boys from the New Directions asked, and Kurt turned to look at him. Normally he would have been offended by the fact that the boy sounded so incredulous at the thought of him and Blaine being together, but then he looked at Wyatt, and told himself that there had to be something worth while with him if he was able to peek the interest of someone as incredible as the man seated next to him.

"And you're dating him right?" The boy pointed to Wyatt, and it was clear to see the confusion on the kid's face. Kurt and Wyatt exchanged looks, but neither one of them knew where these things were going. "It's just, from the way he talked, I just figured the two of you were going to be getting back to gether."

"That's kinda the impression we all got." Kitty informed them from her spot next to Hunter, and Kurt wondered if there might be something going on between the two of them when he saw how close the two of them were sitting to each other.

"Well, there is nothing that's going to happen between Blaine and I, not again." Kurt informed the group, as he reached under the table to take Wyatt's hand to reassure him that what he was saying was true.

"So he's informed me." Kurt turned to see Blaine and the rest of the New Directions standing behind them. It was hard to miss the crushed look on the other boy's face, but he wasn't going to allow himself to soften. He'd made his decision, and it wasn't fair to Blaine to give him ideas that he'd changed his mind about trying to make things work.

"Hey, why don't you guys join us?" Marley was quick to offer to the older members of the glee club and their friends.

"I like the way you think." Santana answered, "Frankenteen, why don't you and Puckerman push together a couple more tables so there is room for all of us." The two boys jumped to do as she asked, pulling up tables onto The Warblers other side, sandwiching the boys in blazers between the New Directions. "Now, isn't this cozy?" The girl asked once they were all seated, and the looks on the Warbler's faces showed just how much they thought it was anything but cozy. "So Hummel, how about you tell us what you have been up to since graduation?"

"I've been staying with my aunt and going to college." He answered being perfectly vague, knowing it would drive the nosey girl crazy to not have her questions answered to the extent that she wanted them.

"Well, where is your college, is it in Cleveland or Cincinnati?" He knew Mercedes wasn't trying to allude to the fact that he couldn't get in anywhere outside of Ohio, but that was just how it came off. "I always thought you'd go into the Drama program at NYU since NYADA didn't work out." It was true, he probably would have considered that had it not been for the fact that he'd lost his leg. Sure he realized now that he could have still tried to follow his dreams of being on stage, but while he'd been wallowing in self pity he'd realized he'd had a new dream; one that involved putting people who victimized others behind bars.

"I changed my mind after talking with my uncle who teaches law at my University, I'm now studying Prelaw with Chris." He was pleased to see the shocked looks on his old friend's faces. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I have to run to the restroom." He stood up, and left the table hoping it would put a stop to the uncomfortable questions.

"Yo, Hummel, I was hoping I could have a moment alone with you." He rolled his eyes as he walked past Puck toward the sinks so he could wash his hands.

"Whatever you have to say Puckerman, I want no part of it." He washed his hands, and made his way toward the door.

"I'm sorry, Anderson may be one of my friends, but so were you." He paused when he heard the words leave the other boy's mouth. He couldn't believe that of everyone, Puck was the first to apologize. "We really should have been there for you, like we were for Blaine."

"What did Finn and Santana tell you guys?" He just knew the two had to have told Puck about his leg, and the other boy was just feeling sorry for him, and that's what prompted the apology. After all, the two of them had never been really close, even after his dad married Carole and Puck hung out at their house constantly with Finn.

"They didn't tell me anything. You know, I do have feelings of my own, and I felt sorry for what we all did." Puck was actually offended that Kurt thought he had to be told to apologize by Finn and Santana, not that he actually felt sorry for his actions.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. It's just that, well those two know something that I'd rather not have get out." He answered, feeling bad that he'd hurt the other boy's feelings.

"So, you dating the blond out there?" It was clear that Puck was uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was going, but he wasn't sure if it was because he was Blaine's friend, or because of the whole gay thing.

"Yeah, my aunt is friends with his parents. It's actually how we met." He kept things vague, remembering how uncomfortable the other boy had been with the whole gay thing. "I became friends with him and his brother, I actually room with his younger brother Chris at college." He appreciated the apology so was willing to open up a little to the other boy, but he wasn't going to be overly friendly...after all, they'd never been all that good of friends.

"That's good, I'm glad you made some new friends, I just hope they were better than you last ones." He was surprised to see the ashamed look on the other boy's face, and couldn't help but wonder what all that was about. "You deserve better."

9999999999999999999999

"You were gone a while when you left to go to the bathroom." Wyatt said as Kurt and the two brothers made their way back out to their car after dinner.

"Yeah, one of the New Directions stopped me while I was in there, in order to apologize of all things." He let the disbelief show on his face as he looked at the two, hardly able to believe it himself, especially since he was the only one to apologize, and that he hadn't pressed him to find out what exactly Finn and Santana knew.

"What's so strange about that, I mean, they all owe you an apology, it's about time they paid up." Chris said as he got opened the back door to the Navigator. However, before he had the chance to climb inside, a fireball flew past his head, setting the back seat of the car on fire.

Kurt glanced quickly around the parking lot, seeing the demon coming at them, but luckily they were the only ones in the parking lot having stayed at Breadstix till closing, then their server ran Kurt's debit card for the wrong amount. The other had offered to stick around, but they had told them to go on ahead and head home.

He watched as Wyatt threw his hand to the side throwing the demon across the parking lot, while Chris grabbed the blanket Kurt kept in the back of his car, and started patting out the fire. He turned back to the demon, and saw that he'd created another fireball in the palm of his hand, and that brought his own powers to the forefront of his mind.

Concentrating hard on his abilities, his whole arm was engulfed in flames. It was enough to distract the demon from his attack, stunned at the blatant display of fire power. It was enough of a distraction that the demon didn't have time to react as Kurt threw his hand out, sending a beam of fire straight at the demon, engulfing it in flames. It briefly screamed, before turning to ash.

"I'm so glad you are on our side." Chris said as he stared at his friend in shock and pride.

"That was amazing." Wyatt grinned from ear to ear as he closed the distance between the two of them, pulling Kurt into his arms. "You are amazing." He didn't have time to process what was said as a pair of lips connected with his own.

"I doubt I'll ever get tire of that." Kurt grinned when they broke apart. He stopped for a second, as he thought of something, "You both are really going to need to teach me how to use those in an actual battle." He looked bashfully at the two brothers.

"Looks like you know how to use them in a battle just fine." Chris grinned at his friend.

"But we will gladly teach you how to fight demons." Wyatt then gave him his best seductive grin, "I'll take any excuse I can get to spend time with you." Kurt grinned back at the man who still held him in his arms, certain he looked like a love sick puppy.

"Oh please, will the two of you just get a room." Chris said with a roll of his eyes, though it was hard to miss the grin on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own Glee or Charmed!_

Kurt, Wyatt, and Chris had orbed back to the manor that Sunday as planned, but not before promising Burt and Carole that they would make sure Kurt made it home more often. Burt hadn't been surprised when Kurt informed him that he and Wyatt were dating, and was actually quite happy for the two of them. Kurt found out later that Burt and Carole had talked at length about the two boys interested in his son, and she had helped him to see that a relationship with Wyatt had the potential to be healthier than one with Blaine could have been.

Kurt had tried to train with the Halliwell family, but soon found out just how hard that was, as everyone tried to take it easy on him. It seemed everyone was afraid of hurting him, damaging him further than he'd already been. It was for this reason that he found himself at the gym wanting to take a self defense class that his dad had been more than happy to send him money for. He'd heard from some of the people at school that the teacher here was amazing, and that he should really consider working with her.

For that reason, he had contacted the teacher to see if they were willing to work with him one on one, explaining that he was an amputee, so things would have to be done a bit differently. He didn't come right out and say it, but he wasn't sure she would want to work with him, as he was sure it would been more difficult that she would think it was worth. Instead she had gladly set up a time to meet with him, and see if there was something they could set up.

So he went to the gym where she usually taught, expecting to find an older woman who had been likely teaching for a while, but instead found someone a few years older than himself. "Are you Kurt?" She asked when she saw him walk into the room, and he nodded, "I'm Bianca, tell me a bit about yourself, let me know more about those health problems you were talking about on the phone."

Kurt knew instantly that he liked this no nonsense woman, "Well, I cut my leg, and ended up being septic. As you can see I did recover, but not before the sepsis had done it's damage. I lost my right leg, and it destroyed my kidneys." He explained, knowing he would have to take his kidneys into account, as he knew they couldn't take any more damage to them.

"So avoid kidney shots during training, got it." He was pleased to see that she wasn't going to take it easy on him, and that she wasn't going to press him for answers as to how he'd ended up with his energies. Instead, she showed him how to wrap his hands before fitting him with boxing gloves, and started teaching him the proper fighting techniques.

00000000000000000000000

"Your a quick study." Bianca said as the two of them finished sparing for the day. He had been coming to the gym twice a week for the last month and a half, spending three days learning the craft with his aunt and the Halliwells. It was a hectic schedule, but he loved the challenge, and wasn't willing to let up until he couldn't keep it up.

"I have a great teacher." He smiled at the woman, wiping the sweat from his brow. He had gotten better at throwing punches, but his foot work was clumsy, and he couldn't kick without falling over. That didn't mean he was going to give up, or that Bianca was going to let him give up.

"So, what made you decide you wanted to be a self defense teacher?" It was hard to believe that in the time he'd spent with her, they knew next to nothing about eachother.

"Well, I was raised to be a part of the "family business" so to speak, but my mother never made it sound all that appealing, and urged me to find another path. I wanted to be a cop, but mom died when I was 18, so becoming a cop was out, and self defense instructor was in." He noticed the girl was being purposely vague, but figured he really didn't have the right to call her out on it, since she didn't really try to dig into his past.

"It's great that she was willing to let you find your own path. I know my dad would have loved to have me take over his business, but he and I both realized years ago that would never happen." He was actually glad his dad had married Carole, as he could picture Finn taking over running the garage one day.

"You mean you don't see yourself as a congressman some day?" He alway forgot how little people actually knew about him. Most people in San Fransisco knew his dad was a congressman, and many thought Kurt would follow in his footsteps.

"Actually, my dad was a mechanic before he ran for congress. The only reason he ran was because the Cheerleading coach at my high school was running, and wanted to do away with all the arts programs, just so she could make us cancel our glee club."

"Well, once upon a time Glee had been a safe haven for me, and dad wanted to make sure it continued, so he ran against her. Turns out, a mechanic may have been just what our congress needed." No one had really thought his dad could have made such an impact on congress, but he'd heard rumors that many considered Burt Hummel a force to be reckoned with.

"Must be why he wants you to learn self defense, if people want to get to him, you'd be their first choice." It really had never crossed his mind that his dad could become powerful enough to put him at risk, and while unlikely, he realized not imposible. Not to mention, of his family he would seem life the easiest target, what with his bad leg. Who would think that he had magic, and could fry their asses?

But still, that thought had never crossed his or his dad's minds, "I think it was more about being able to protect myself against bullies." And there it was, the real reason behind his injuries, and judging by the look on Bianca's face, she realized it too.

"Hey, you about ready to go?" He turned toward the doorway to the gym, and saw Chris standing there. The family had been really great when he told them he wanted to hire a self defense teacher. He had been afraid they would be hurt by his decision, but they understood that while they all knew how to fight, someone who knew how to teach how to fight may have been a better option.

They were having a family dinner at Halliwell manor that night, and Chris had offered to orb him there. "Yeah, we're finished here." He told his friend before motioning him over, "Hey, come here, I want you to meet someone." He waited till Chris joined them, before he made the introductions, "Chris, I'd like you to meet Bianca, my self defense instructor, Bianca, this is my friend Chris Halliwell."

"It's...um...it's nice to meet you." He was shocked to see his friend stumbling over his words, normally Chris was so self assured. It was easy to see the flush on his friends face, and almost felt sorry for his friend when Bianca barely acknowledged him.

"Yeah, you too," She barely even looked at him before turning to Kurt, "So, are we still on for Monday?" The had class every Monday and Friday, and he saw no need to change that now, so gave his confirmation.

00000000000000000

Chris orbed them away after they left the gym, and took them straight to the manor. "There you are." Wyatt was just coming down the stairs, and stopped when he got to them, and kissed Kurt. "How was your class?"

"It was good, and Chris has a crush on my teacher." Chris instantly started protesting, while Kurt laughed as he saw the blush rise up to his friend's cheeks.

"I think this handsome man has the right of it." Wyatt grinned as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him back against his chest. "You know Chris, I don't think I've ever seen you that particular shade of red."

"Shut up, both of you." Chris tried to hide his embarrassment, but of course his mother would choose that moment to enter the conversation.

"And why are they shutting up." None of them had even seen Piper coming, but all three accepted hugs from her.

Kurt had been touched by how accepting of his and Wyatt's relationship, everyone making him feel like a member of the family. Piper was also his main teacher when it came to potions, while her sisters helped him with writing spells.

"Apparently, Chris has a crush on Kurt's self defense teacher," Wyatt told their mother, as a means to continue teasing his brother. "I get it though, that woman is georgous...if you're into that sort of thing." He covered for himself when Kurt turned and glared at him.

"And, what is this mystery woman's name?" Piper put an to the teasing, directing her attention to Chris, waiting for him to answer.

"Well, her name is Bianca, and...that's really all I know about her." Chris informed his mother, but Kurt was the only one who noticed Piper falter.

"Well, what can you tell me about this Bianca?" Piper turned to him instead, giving him the feeling that what he said was going to be the deciding factor of whether or not she liked the girl.

"I really don't know much about her either, just that she decided to teach self defense instead of going into "the family business"...whatever that is." He wasn't sure what it about what he said, but Piper seemed to relax a bit.

"Well, she sounds nice, you should invite her for dinner some time." He liked that about Piper, she was always trying to feed someone.

"See Chris, you've been single so long, even mom's trying to end your pathetic streak." Kurt had the good sense to duck out of Wyatt's arms before Chris used his powers to send the couch cushion flying from across the room, hitting Wyatt square in the face.

"Alright you two, knock that off before you break something, you're not too old to be grounded you know." Piper glared playfully at her two boys, before turning and heading back into the kitchen.

"So, do you have anything you need to get back to your dorm for anything tonight?" Wyatt asked him once things settled down.

"No, I have a bit of studying to do, but nothing I can't put off till tomorrow." He answered his boyfriend, wondering what the blond had in mind.

"Well, I was thinking we could go catch a movie after dinner if you were interested." In the month and a half that they had been dating the two had always gone out for their dates, as Kurt was afraid of how Wyatt would react to his leg in a more intimate situation. Sure he knew Wyatt knew about it, about his insecurities, and had been so sweet about making sure that he planned dates that wouldn't put Kurt in a situation that would make him uncomfortable, and it made Kurt fall in love with him more and more.

"I'd like that." Besides, there was nothing better, in his opinion, than just spending time with the blond, and if that happens to take place in a dark theater, then more the better.


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't own Glee or Charmed!_

It was very obvious to Kurt that his best friend had a crush on his self defense teacher, and while she liked to pretend that Chris didn't exist, Kurt noticed the way her eyes seemed to automatically be drawn to him whenever he came to orb him home, which was quite often.

Kurt had invited her to the manor for dinner after one of his classes, and while nervous, she had eventually been talked into attending. He had originally thought it would just be Piper's family, so had been surprised when they had shown up there to find Paige's and Phoebe's as well, and had profusely apologized to Bianca when he realized his mistake.

He had hoped they could have had a nice, quiet evening, but apparently some demons had other plans, and they were attacked just as they were sitting down to dinner. To almost everyone's surprise it was Bianca joined in the fight, pulling an athame from somewhere, and entering the fray along side the rest of the family. When things had quieted down she explained that her mother had belonged to a coven of assassin witches known as The Phoenix, but that Bianca herself had turned her back on them. She explained that when she had been little she'd asked her mother how it felt to kill someone, and she'd told her it was one of the worst feelings she'd ever experience. Her mother had then encouraged her to find another path in life, one that would make her happy.

She'd been a senior in high school when the leader of the coven showed up at their door, demanding she be initiated, and threatened to kill her mother, Lynn, when she refused. The woman had been holding an athame to her mother's throat while making the threat, but hadn't noticed the athame Lynn had pulled. Her mother told her to never let anyone dictate how she should live her life, before plunging the athame into her stomach. As she lay dying she explained that it was the only way to free Bianca from the grip of the coven. That by giving her the ultimatum, her mother's life or her freedom, no one could come after her as one of the conditions had been met. That she made the decision for her daughter as she knew Bianca would never be happy killing people, but she would have chosen that path out of love for her mother, but that it would have destroyed her.

After hearing that the oldest Halliwell women had been more than welcoming with the young woman, and while Kurt had thought they had been kind at first, he'd noticed a change in them. It was almost as if they had been guarded at first, but watching her struggle with her emotions about losing her mother had brought out their own maternal instincts and directed them toward the broken young woman before them.

It was Phoebe that let the cat out of the bag so to speak. She had thought she was being quiet when she mumbled something that sounded like, "That explains the change then..." of course everyone heard her, and forced her to explain. Kurt was just as shocked as all the kids when the sisters explained that when Chris had come back to save Wyatt from turning evil, that his fiancé had followed him. That they had always thought she was evil, and that she had taken him back to the future, but only after stripping him of his powers. They spoke of his devastation when he returned, and alluded to the fact that she had been killed. They had always wondered what it was he saw in the woman, but seeing this Bianca, as she was now, they knew exactly what it was he saw. That this must have been the Bianca he'd known, and the one they'd met had been born from decisions that had been made differently in the changed past.

Chris and Bianca had both left in a daze that night, neither one of them knowing what they thought of everything they had found out.

11111111111111111111111111111111

"Kurt didn't have class today." Bianca informed him when he walked into the gym where she was working, but that didn't deter him.

"I was actually coming to talk to you." Wyatt informed her, "I know my mom and aunts dropped a huge bombshell on you the last time you saw all of us, but I wanted to give you something." Wyatt walked over to her with a tattered journal in his hands, "I found this hidden in my mom's office at the club, it belonged to the other Chris."

"I don't think I want to see it." Bianca looked so unsure of herself, and he could understand completely. How would anyone react when they found out that they had been engaged to someone who traveled through time to try and save a doomed future, but in doing so had changed so much about them.

"I didn't think you would, but I thought you might have liked some answers, so I contacted the only person I know could give them to me." He had seen just how lost she was, and wanted to be able to help her, and hopefully his brother who was obviously smitten with her. "I called your mom down here, her death still affects you too much for you to be able to contact her, but she was able to come to me. I asked her if she knew what might have caused the change between the you that came back after Chris, and the one that's here now."

"Let me guess, she told you nothing changed, that I'm destined to be the evil assassin your mom and aunts remembered." It was all suddenly so clear to him, she wasn't angry about her and Chris possibly being destined for each other, but rather, the thought that she was destined to be evil, something he was about to tell her was impossible.

"No, she told me that you were the cause of the change, that when she asked if there was anything she do to help you with your mission, which I think was to bring Chris back to the future, you told her not to lie to you when you asked her what it felt like to kill, told her not to tell you that you didn't feel a thing." Wyatt explained, not commenting on the tears he saw welling up in her eyes. "She also told me that she is so proud of you and all you had done with your life."

He waited until she composed herself before continuing, "Which brings me to my first reason for coming, which is to ask you to give my brother a chance. You two looked so happy in the other future." He handed her a picture of the Chris and Bianca from the future, the two in it were just a little older than the two of them were now, but it was easy to see just how in love they were with each other, even as you took in the crumbling buildings in the background. "Chris wrote about the you from his future in his journal, you were tough as nails, but you loved him so much you were willing to die for him and for a better future. He was trying to save you as much as me and the rest of our family."

"What if I do this, and the two of us realize that without a battle to be fought we would be no good together?" Bianca asked, and Wyatt had already thought of that.

"Then you get a really great friend out of the deal." He gave her his most charming smile.

"What was your second reason for coming?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, your mom also told me that you had a dream of being a cop, but gave it up after she died, so I was wondering it you would like to move into the second room in my apartment. It'll help alleviate some of your bills, and allow you to try and enroll in the police academy. I've already discussed it with my parents, since they are the ones paying my rent, and they agreed to continue paying the full rent for the two of us as long as you promise to teach self defense to my family." They figured she would never accept the free rent without some way to pay it back, and his mom thought this was the best option.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kurt bumped into Bianca as he was leaving the dorm room to go meet up with Wyatt for a date. He smiled at her, but continued on his way as he knew Wyatt had gone to talk to her earlier, and figured she was here to talk to Chris, so held the door open to let her in.

He was suddenly glad he'd thought to grab his school books, as he'd only planned on staying for dinner, but figured Chris and Bianca could use more time than that would have given them.

He gripped his bag closer to him as he headed out of the building. It was crazy to think that back in Lima he would have never considered walking out by himself after dark, and while he knew there were dangers here, he wasn't constantly glancing over his shoulder to make sure no homophobes were following.

"Hey, I would have orbed over there and gotten you." Wyatt smiled as he opened the door to let him in, before leaning down and pulling him into a sweet kiss.

"I know, but it's nice out, and I felt like walking." Kurt said as he put his bag on one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "So, what am I making for dinner?" He asked with a grin on his face. He didn't know how his boyfriend could have such an amazing cook as a mother, and still burn water. He would rather cook that suffer through Wyatt's or eat out all the time.

"I actually picked up dinner tonight." Wyatt grinned as he pulled a pan out of the oven where he'd put it to keep it warm, "And by picked it up, I mean, I orbed over to mom's and had her cook for me."

"Well, well, let's see what we have here." He walked over to see what Piper had made them, in doing so he had managed to press himself up against Wyatt's chest, trying to look over his shoulder. His breath caught when he realized just how close the two of them were to each other.

It seemed he wasn't the only one who noticed their close proximity, as he felt Wyatt's warm breath against his lips just briefly before the older man sealed them together. The kiss started off gentle at first, but Kurt grew bolder, and put more pressure behind the kiss. That seemed to be all the invitation Wyatt needed to deepen the kiss.

Kurt opened his mouth to the seeking tongue, and shivered when it started exploring his mouth. "This ok?" Wyatt pulled back just long enough to aske, and Kurt found it a huge turn on just how much he cared about how he felt.

"Only as long as you don't stop." Kurt couldn't remember the last time he felt this breathless just because of a kiss. "We could maybe move this to the couch." Wyatt nodded, pulling him by the hand in the direction of the couch, taking a seat. Kurt suprised him when instead of sitting next to him, he perched himself sideways in the older man's lap with his legs stretched out infront of him across the couch. "This ok?"

"Oh yeah." Wyatt's hands gripped his waist, and he noticed the blond was trying hard to keep his hips still, and when he allowed himself to settle more firmly on the man's lap he realized why. "We can stop if you want."

"Do you want to?" He asked, realizing his boyfriend was probably fully aware of his prosthetic leg brushing up against him. He was afraid the blond would find it a turn off, but the he felt him nibbling on his earlobe.

"Do I want to? Hell no, but I will if you're not comfortable with where this is going." He just shook his head, moaning when the lips moved down to his neck. They may not have gone past second base that night, but to Kurt it seemed like their relationship was headed in the right direction.


	12. Chapter 12

_I don't own Glee or Charmed!_

Thanksgiving came quickly and Kurt was annoyed to find out that Sectionals were scheduled for that day. He had been hoping Wyatt and Chris could have come to the competition to cheer on the Warblers and the newer members of the New Directions, but figured they would be home spending the day with the rest of their family. His dad had been about to buy him a plane ticket home, but Wyatt had offered to orb him, and Burt had accepted, glad to save some money. Finn had been thrilled to see him, even more so when he told him he was going to be going to the competition, though not so thrilled to find out that he'd been the one to coach the Warblers.

Kurt wished he could say he was surprised when Finn asked him to come to dinner with him to meet up with the original New Directions the Saturday before Thanksgiving, but the only thing that surprised his was that he actually said yes. At least he wasn't going to have to deal with Blaine at this dinner, though he was a little worried about having to put up with the rest of the group.

"Lady Hummel, you can sit over here." He didn't miss the looks the others shot at Santana as she scooted over to make room for him next to her in the booth, that it was the end of the booth was also helpful, but he was glad that no one made a big deal of his being there. "So, where's tall, blond, and handsome?"

"If you're talking about Wyatt, he's home celebrating Thanksgiving with his family," He had wanted to bring his boyfriend home with him for the holiday, but they both agreed it was too early in the relationship for that sort of thing, besides, it was nice to have some time with just his family. He was just glad he'd been able to gain some semblance of control over his powers, and didn't have to worry about burning down the house every time he got angry about something, something he was sure his parents were happy about as well.

"Wait, what happened to you and Blaine?" Quinn asked, and Kurt remembered that she hadn't been there for the play, so hadn't seen him with Wyatt, or heard the news that he and Blaine were truly done.

"Blaine and I are no longer a couple, I've been dating someone else for the past few months." He explained to the girl, "I met Wyatt through my aunt Billie, she's been a friend of their family since she was in college." He could see the surprise in the blond girl's eyes, but she recovered quickly.

"Do you have any pictures?" She asked, though he knew her question was rhetorical, she knew he would have pictures on his phone, "This is him?" She asked when he handed the phone over, and she flipped through his pictures, and he wasn't sure if he should be offended by the disbelief in her voice or not. He didn't have a chance to think about it before she was turning the phone toward him, "And who's this?" She asked, her voice full of playful accusation as she showed him the picture of him and Chris, the brunette's arm slung around his shoulder.

"That just so happens to be one of my best friends and roommate, who is straight and most importantly is Wyatt's brother." He tried to calm down the anger brewing inside him, trying to keep painful memories at bay. He snatched his phone back from her, and found a more recent picture, that's him with his girlfriend, who also happens to be one of my best friends, and shares an apartment with Wyatt."

"Dude, please tell me there is trouble in paradise there, that girl is hot." Puck said as he snatched the phone out of Kurt's hand, making it easier to push some of the anger and hurt back.

"Sorry, those two are very happy together." He said as he pulled his phone out of the other boy's hand.

"So Kurt, why don't you tell us more about your boy, though he really looks like he's more of a man?" Mercedes pulled the attention back onto where the conversation had started.

"Well, he's a junior in college, pre-med at Stanford. He comes from a really close knit family, the oldest of three children, one brother and one sister..."

222222222222222222222222222222222

"Hey Dude, I think I dropped my keys inside." Finn said as he patted down his pockets, making sure they really weren't in there. "Dude, I swear I'll be right back." Kurt just waved him off, and instead leaned up against the car to await his return.

Across the parking lot he could Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes talking by their cars, while Mike and Puck were goofing off over by theirs. Hearing his phone ring in his pocket he pulled it out and accepted the call right before a voice rang out, "Hey guys, look who it is." He turned to see one of the hockey players who had been one of his main tormenters after he had quit glee.

He could hear Wyatt's voice coming through the phone, and he wanted to answer him, tell his boyfriend that he was ok, but he his throat closed up as memories of the bulling started to replay through his mind. He felt a hot, sweaty hand close around his arm, and yank on him, and then he was acting on instinct slamming the palm of his hand up into the guy's nose. He feel the jock's nose break as the friends started to swarm him to exact vengeance for their friend, however, before they got the chance to touch him someone else entered the fray.

"Touch my friend again and I'll have not problem going all Lima Heights on our ass." Santana got into the face of the guy closest to him, but they were still out numbered. He saw the jock push Santana out of his way, and he felt the anger flare up in him.

"Oh big guy there, pushing a woman, must be hard living with little man syndrome." He could feel a little bit of his old self coming back, and it actually felt good. It helped that Bianca's training kicked in at that moment, and while he was sure he wouldn't be able to take down all of them, he was sure he could do some damage before they took him down.

He saw the guy Santana had confronted take a swing at him which he quickly ducked before throwing one back at the taller guy hitting him in the jaw, even as Santana pushed one of them away from him. He was careful to make sure that his footing was secure as he knew that once he went down they would make it difficult to get back up again.

He didn't really have to worry though, as at that moment two more people entered the fray, the rest of the New Directions running over to join them, and the jocks were quick to back down. "Damn Porcelain, where did you learn to throw a punch like that?" Santana asked once the jocks were gone, and he couldn't help but smile at her obviously impressed expression. "And where the hell did you come from?" She asked the tall blond that was currently standing next to Finn, the rest of the New Directions having joined them.

"I uhm..." Wyatt trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck while he tried to think up a lie, obviously not having thought up a reason as to why he was here and not in San Francisco like Kurt had told all his friends he would be.

"You didn't see Dad's car pull out of the parking lot as we were walking out?" Kurt asked the group.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise Kurt, and Mr. Hummel drove me over here since he wasn't sure what time you guys would be done." Wyatt added to the lie, and Kurt was glad his dad was actually home and not in DC...that would have been hard to explain.

"Wyatt had just gone back into the restaurant to check on whether or not Finn had found the keys when the Jocks showed up." Kurt finished for them, and was glad to see that his friends had bought their lie. He had figured out early on that it was best to let Wyatt speak as little as possible when lying as he was a horrible liar, apparently he got it from his Aunt Phoebe. He knew the real reason his boyfriend was here was likely because he'd heard the jocks over the phone and orbed over to protect him.

"Your pictures really don't do him justice." Quinn said as she looked Wyatt up and down, and Kurt grinned when he saw his boyfriend blush.

"You can look, but this one is mine." He got blinding grin from his boyfriend, who reached out and grabbed his wrist, tugging him into his arms. "So for those of you who don't know, this is Wyatt Halliwell, my boyfriend."

He noticed how Quinn's eyes about bugged out of her head, and wasn't surprised when she grabbed his wrist, tugging him away from the group, "Guys, give us just a minute." She tugged him away from the group, and behind an SUV so they were out of sight. "Do you know just who Wyatt really is?"

"Do you?" He asked her, unable to keep the shock out of his voice.

"Oldest son of the Charmed Ones, Twice Blessed Child, will be the King of Magic if he so chooses..." She trailed off seeing no look of surprise on his face. "Are you magical?"

"I am a witch, how about you?" He asked as his arm up to his elbow erupted into flames.

"Me to," As she said this her hand started to smoke, and he could see frost form on the side of the SUV. "Does any one else know about..." She motioned toward his arm which was now flame free, and his clothes looking as though nothing had happened.

"Just my dad and Carole, Finn couldn't keep a secret to save his life, and lets face it, I haven't really been friends with the rest of you since before I left Glee." He could see the sadness in her eyes, and knew she couldn't refute what he'd just said.

"Look Kurt, I'm so sorry we weren't there for you. Just seeing how those jocks targeted you when they saw you in the parking lot tells me we probably missed something big, something bad, but know that you can trust us with it." He heard footsteps, and saw the others walking around the side of the car, having heard the very last thing Quinn had said to him.

"Your right it was something bad, but I'm not ready to trust you guys with it just yet." He looked at the group, "There are a couple of you who know, and it seems they have finally learned to keep it a secret, and if I'm ever ready to clue the rest of you in I'll let you know."

"Please Kurt, we just want to be your friends again." Mercedes spoke up for the group, but he could see the rest of the heads nodding.

"I gave you the chance to be my friends, but you all turned your heads and looked the other way while I was being beaten up, pushed down stairs, thrown into dumpsters. I could barely move when it came time for me to audition for NYADA, but I powered through that, and it still wasn't enough, where were you for that? How about when I was lying in the hospital dying because I was septic from a cut I got during a dumpster dive, where were you then, did any of you ask where I was? Coach Sylvester knew, she offered to tell you, and I told her not to unless you asked, did you?" He saw the shock on their faces when he told them he had been dying, and then the shame when asked if they even tried to find out where he went. "I'm willing to forgive you, and try to be friends with you again, but I have to do it at my own pace."

That said, he held his hand out to Wyatt, who was quick to take it, and the two of them headed back toward Finn's car, the tall teen lumbering behind them, the rest of the old glee club staying back and giving him the space he needed.


End file.
